Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanoff, better known as Black Widow, is one of the best spies and assassins in the world. Originally an agent of the Soviet agency for foreign intelligence, the KGB; she later became a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., the international counter-intelligence agency. Having extensive mastery in the martial arts and armed with her Widow's Bite, Black Widow was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most talented agents. When Loki declared war on Earth, Black Widow joined the Avengers and helped to defend New York City. In the wake of the Avengers successfully defeating Loki, Romanoff had continued her work with S.H.I.E.L.D., this time working with fellow agent Captain America. While working together, Romanoff and Rogers uncovered a conspiracy following an assassination attempt on director Nick Fury, which had eventually led to them discovering that HYDRA had somehow been infiltrating their entire organization. Despite the efforts of the Winter Soldier to stop them, Romanoff helped expose Alexander Pierce's evil schemes to the world, which also resulted in all of her own morally dubious history being revealed to the world. As a result, Romanoff was forced into dropping off the grid again to begin rebuilding her cover. Romanoff eventually rejoined the Avengers, working to bring down various HYDRA cells across the world and assisting in the capture of their leader, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. However, before she could form a romantic relationship with Bruce Banner, the rogue artificial intelligence Ultron was created by Tony Stark and Banner, forcing Romanoff and the rest of their team to join together and defeat him. Despite being captured, Romanoff was able to inform the team of Ultron's location on Sokovia, resulting in a final battle in which the Avengers had defeated Ultron once and for all. Unlike most members of the original Avengers, Black Widow remained a member while forming the second incarnation of the team. As many of the governments of the world had demanded the Avengers to sign the Sokovia Accords in the wake of their recent battles, Romanoff agreed to their terms and signed the Accords. She later joined Iron Man in a fight against Captain America due to his disagreements with the Accords and his criminal activities with the Winter Soldier who Rogers was attempting to protect. As the two Avengers' factions fought against each other, Romanoff betrayed Iron Man's team in order to assist Captain America to find the instigator of the team's fight. As a result, Black Widow had to escape from the government for aiding her old friend, while being on the run, Romanoff soon joined the fugitive Rogers and Wilson in stopping terrorists. When the threat of Thanos approached Earth, Romanoff , Rogers, and Wilson protected Vision who had the Mind Stone, which Thanos was after. They later defended Wakanda from the attack but were unfortunately defeated by Thanos who destroyed half of all life in the universe with the assembled Infinity Gauntlet. Romanoff remained one of the few survivors of the act. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-B, 9-A with Gauntlets | 9-C to 9-B, higher piercing damage. Name: Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Classification: Human Age: 33 in Avengers: Infinity War Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Expert Gunslinger, Espionage Expert, Expert Hacker, Master Assassin, Expert Marksman, Multilingualism (Romanoff is fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Italian, and various other languages), Master Interrogator, Expert Pilot Attack Potency:' '''Wall level '(Comparable to Hawkeye. Held her own against Crossbones for a while, but was completely overpowered by his strength after a brief struggle), '''Small Building level with Gauntlets (Can crush Ultron Sentries) | Street level to Wall level, higher piercing damage against targets Speed:''' '''Peak Human with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Hawkeye. Faster than Crossbones. Can easily blitz people and dodge bullets) | Subsonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with M203 Grenade Launcher and M4 Carbine. Lifting Strength:''' At least '''Class 1 (Being a Black Widow, should be comparable to Dottie Underwood who crushed a neck. Snapped necks in Iron Man 2) Striking Strength:''' '''Wall Class Durability:''' At least '''Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Took hits from Crossbones and the Winter Soldier. Withstood a casual slap from the Hulk. Partially tanked the force of a grenade explosion) Stamina:''' High Range:' Standard melee range; Extended melee range with Black Widow's Bite; Hundreds of meters with guns '''Standard Equipment:' * Black Widow's Bite: Electroshock weapons which can deliver powerful electric discharges from bracelets worn on her wrists. * Glock 26 * Colt M4A1 with M203 Grenade Launcher Intelligence:''' Skilled hand-to-hand combatant; Expert in espionage '''Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Key: Base | With Weaponry